1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input method, particularly to a touch input method and an electronic apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of technology, many different electronic apparatuses, such as PC, notebook or mobile device, successively come out and are widely used in daily life. When a user issues a command to the PC, notebook computer and other mobile device, this is usually processed through an input interface, for example, a keyboard, a mouse, or a touch pad. More specifically, the user can move the pointer displayed on the screen through the mouse, and select and click on a window, a shortcut, and a function icon the pointer passes through. Nevertheless, the mouse is mostly designed to be externally connected, requiring additional carry-on and installation as well as certain operation space needed for use. Thus, in the common notebook computer or mobile device, the mouse is usually replaced by a touch pad, such that the user can control the pointer on a display screen with the touch pad.
Although the touch pad can be used to control the pointer on the display screen, the pointer may not flexibly execute operations such as select, click, execute, and drag. Thus, the common touch pad cannot completely replace the mouse, but is usually only used to replace partial functions of the mouse, and must be used with physical left/right keys together to provide a better operation feeling. In other words, how to use the touch module with touch capabilities to provide a better touch input method is still one of the objectives for those skilled in the art.